


Invasion of Privacy

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Talamasca are really grinding Louis's gears. 500 word ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Dimanche challenge from 3 January, 2016 Prompts: Switch, Rogue, Stolen, Talamasca, physical - all prompts used

“I thought David had settled all that,” Louis muttered darkly. “Letter of Enmity. What did they think would happen?”

“I thought _you_ had settled it when you paid a visit to L’Hermitage.” I said, referring to an incident some years back when Louis had taken it upon himself to visit the Talamasca motherhouse just outside New Orleans.

He rolled his eyes. “Lestat, I do wish you would take this more seriously.”

“Why should I? What can they actually do? Besides, what’re the odds another of them would go rogue again?” 

“After my somewhat precipitous action, I would estimate the odds dropped to somewhere around 42 to 1 against,” 

I didn’t bother to ask how he’d come up with a number: I have been down that particular murky path with him before and did not wish to revisit it just now. He came up beside me and gripped my upper arm fiercely. “I know you think they can’t do anything to you, but you can’t know for certain what sort of magic they have access to.”

I almost laughed, refraining for the sake of his obvious concern. I tried another tack. “It may not even have been them at all.” 

He gave me a withering stare. “Of course it was them. It was a sophisticated and expensive attempt and we know it wasn’t one of the small crew that installed the room. Besides, who knows about this place?”

“To what end, though? Drag us into the sun? It’s unpleasant, but we both know it won’t kill us. I suppose they might try to take my head, but I sure as hell wouldn’t make that a simple prospect.”

“Physical evidence? Blood, perhaps?”

“Brian usually takes care of that sort of thing pretty well.”

“When he knows about it.” Louis pointed out. “We should have him bring up the secondary video. Maybe he’ll remember one of them being around.” He exhaled strongly through his nose, something he only does when he’s extremely irritated. “It’s all so tiresome.”

“They must be feeling ignored. I haven’t bothered them in years.”

“It doesn’t matter what they wanted, it matters that they have again invaded our privacy. It matters that they did it at all. We can leave the city, but I don’t particularly want to.”

“That formidable stubborn streak of yours,” I said fondly. “I think you are probably right. Anyone else would have stolen any number of things. What do you propose we do? Diplomacy?”

“That would be a switch,” Louis said, a little smile tugging at his mouth. 

I drew him close. “You are overprotective to a fault. Nothing is indestructible, my own, but I come pretty close. I don’t think we need to worry about the Talamasca.”

“So you say, yet you have managed to come close a time or two, even recently. I believe I shall go on being protective,” I kissed him and then took my phone from my pocket, tapping at it. “Alright, then. Diplomacy it is...Hello, David?”

FIN


End file.
